Make Love, Not War
by BlossomsOfSorrow
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are always getting into fights at school, until the principle gets fed up and sentences them to forced friendship by way of constant company. Will Naruto and Sasuke kill each other, or will they take the opposite route entirely? Lemon. HAPPY SASUNARU DAY!


**I'm about to piss a lot of people off. Totally forgot today was SasuNaru day (my bad) but I figured I had to upload something anyways. I wrote this about a year ago and it's pretty rough. It's also backwards. That's right kids, it's opposite day. Instead of writing a SasuNaru story for SasuNaru day, I wrote a NaruSasu story. There is Lemon, so be aware. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own myself, much less anything else.**

* * *

Iruka Umino sat on his bed tying his shoe.

He smiled to himself as he sang in a small voice "Bunny ears, bunny ears playing by a tree. Criss-crossed the tree, trying to catch me. Bunny ears, bunny ears jumped into the hole. Popped out the other side, beautiful and bold."

Man, that song brought back memories. Mostly memories of frustration because Naruto wasn't exactly the fastest learner, but memories none the less.

As tough as they were, sometimes Iruka missed those days. Because let's face it, if he thought Naruto was bad then, he was a hell of a lot worse now that he was in high school.

He sighed and grabbed his large baseball bag from the floor beside him and headed out the door of his room, only to spot two teenage boys lounging on the couch, one reading a book, and the other pouting like a small child.

On second thought, maybe Naruto wasn't so different after all. There were still times when his seventeen year old adopted son acted like a bratty little kid.

He rubbed the palm of his hand against his face and cleared his throat. "Well, I'm off." He chimed with a smile.

The raven-haired teen on the couch looked up from his book. "Good luck Mr. Umino. Have fun." he said with a straight face.

"Thank you, Sasuke." The teacher cringed. It always astounded, and worried, him that Sasuke could seem so emotionless.

"Yeah, good luck." The blond mumbled grumpily.

Well, at least one of them was acting normal. Naruto always got mopy when he didn't get his way.

Iruka sighed and took a seat on the chair next to the couch where both boys sat.

"Listen Naruto, I know you wanted to go and I know you don't want to be cooped up in here all day with nothing to do, but unfortunately this is what happens when you disobey me."

"But I didn't!" Naruto cut in. "It was this bastard fault!" He motioned to the dark-haired boy by his side.

Iruka put his hand up, cutting off the boy before he could say more. Lord knows that when the rambunctious blond starts talking, there's very little chance of stopping him.

"I don't want to hear it, Naruto. You're going to be an adult soon and in the adult world it doesn't matter who's fault it is." The brunet moved to stand.

"I hate leaving you two here alone, believe me. These last few days haven't been a piece of cake for me either, but if you two would just learn to get along and talk to each other without getting into a fist fight you guys could have your privileges back and Sasuke would quit having to come over all the time."

Naruto scoffed and drew further into himself, crossing his arms tighter at his chest.

"Now I have to go or I'm going to be late for the faculty baseball game."

At this the blond's expression fell and Iruka felt his heart lurch. The school's end of the year faculty baseball game was a tradition for them. They had gone every year since Naruto's parents died in a car accident and Iruka took him in. The blond hadn't missed a game in his entire young life, and now he wouldn't get to go because he was grounded.

Seeing Naruto unhappy like this almost made the brunet cave and call the whole punishment off. Iruka shook the thought from his head. If the blond was to ever learn his lesson he had to learn it the hard way.

It was the way Naruto was.

Iruka straightened and regained his happy, upbeat tone that he had trained so well over the years. "I'll be back in about three hours. Try not to burn down the house while I'm gone. Oh, and I'm bringing Kakashi back with me on the way here. He's staying for dinner. Sasuke's parents want to be informed of how well you two boys are getting along. So, as the home room teacher, he volunteered to come over and see what's going on and what he can do to help the situation before he gives your parents a call, Sasuke."

"Hn." The raven-haired boy didn't look up from his book.

Iruka stopped in the doorway, door half-open and ready to reveal the world.

"Ya know. I'm glad you two aren't fighting anymore."

Iruka allowed himself a small smile as he walked out the door and locked it behind him, knowing that the two hadn't exchanged blows even once today, and that was a new record.

Maybe his method was working after all.

* * *

Back inside the house Naruto was still wallowing in self-pity. He was so bored! This punishment was really getting on his nerves.

No leaving the house.

No T.V.

No Video games.

No friends.

Basically, he wasn't allowed to do anything.

And to top it all off. He had spent so much time with the black-haired bastard that he thought his head was going to explode!

If he wasn't so busy feeling sorry for himself he would pop that self-righteous Sasuke right in the nose!

Everyday after school for the last three days he had to "get along" with Sasuke, and not to mention today was a Saturday, which meant he got to spend all day with the prick.

Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably on the couch next to Sasuke... who was being annoyingly quiet.

"Hey, bastard, whatcha readin'?"

Sasuke didn't even bother to reply. He just rolled his eyes and glued them back to the page he was on, hoping the idiot would get bored and go play in traffic.

Naruto huffed at the lack of response and leaned in to get a closer look.

Sasuke tried to ignore the blond's too-close-for-comfort presence, but having the other teen's breath on his neck made it incredibly hard to focus on the actual words on the page.

With an irritated sigh Sasuke snapped the book shut, looked back at a confused Naruto, and smacked him across the back of the head with said book.

Naruto was so surprised by the unexpected attack he fell off the couch and landed gracefully on his ass.

"What the hell was that for, ya bastard?" He hollered as he clutched and rubbed his head in hopes to dull the pain.

"For being an idiot. Now leave me alone and go stick your head in a plastic bag or something. I would like to end this punishment as soon as possible. Believe it or not, I have things to do, college applications to fill out, and I sure as hell don't want to be spending all my time with a moron like you who doesn't need to worry about those kinds of things since he's probably not getting into college anyways."

Naruto hated it when Sasuke tried to act superior to him. Just who the hell did he think he was?

He stood and looked at Sasuke defensively. "It's your fault we're in this mess in the first place, you prick. So don't blame this whole thing on me. If you hadn't tried to kiss me in the first place this would have never even happened."

An angry Sasuke stood and came face to face with the fuming blond. "Last time I checked you were the one who ran into me and forcibly tried eating my face off."

Naruto took a step back. It was true. The whole thing was Naruto's fault.

It happened in gym class earlier in the week. They were playing basketball and Naruto was trying to get Kiba to pass the ball to him.

It wasn't a very effective strategy. Waving your hands in the air and yelling "Pass me the ball, goddammit!" tended to attract quite a lot of attention. So, as expected, everyone on the opposing team went to guard the blond.

Except for Sasuke, that is. Sasuke knew that even though Kiba was of average intelligence, he wouldn't be stupid enough to pass to the one person everyone is guarding.

So, instead he walked non-nonchalantly over to guard the last person anyone would expect them to pass the ball to;

Shikamaru.

The lazy as usual Shikamaru was just staring out the window with his hands in his gym shorts' pockets.

He and Sasuke exchanged a nod while they waited for Kiba's brain to catch up with theirs.

Eventually, Kiba looked over to see a completely free Shikamaru standing next to a bored Sasuke.

Kiba knew Sasuke might cause some trouble if he were to pass to his lazy friend, but when he quickly glanced to look at his other incompetent and sports challenged team mates, he realized Shikamaru was the closest and sadly, considering that Choji was standing in the corner with his hand digging around in a bag of chips and Shino was examining the bug that had been flying around for the past 15 minutes, the best choice.

"Shikamaru!" Kiba called out to the other boy, who then looked away from staring at the clouds outside to glance at Kiba.

And with that look, the ball was thrown in The raven-haired boys' direction.

Shikamaru sure as hell wasn't going to make a move to actually catch the ball, unless it came right to him. There was no point, they were already down by ten points and they only had five minutes left before they were supposed to hit the showers. At this rate they would never catch up.

So, with his hands still in his pockets, Shikamaru took a step to the side to give Sasuke room to grab the ball.

Realizing that Kiba was not going to pass him the ball, Naruto broke through the opposing team's defenses and decided to go for it himself, heading right towards Sasuke while the other team scrambled to guard him.

Sasuke smirked as he caught the ball easily, but in the mist of all the chaos, a boy on his team, Tobio tripped while trying to catch up with Naruto and accidentally knocked into the blond, causing him to fall on top of Sasuke in a rather... uncomfortable way.

When the chaos subsided, Naruto was left laying on poor Sasuke, faces pressed against each other.

It was a messy, clashing of teeth and noses, really. Nothing even resembling a real kiss.

Everyone in the room froze while their brains tried to register what exactly had just happened.

Suddenly, Kiba broke out into a laugh. "Man! You guys look so gay!"

Naruto scrambled to his feet and dramatically swiped at his tongue with his hands, as if it would erase what had just happened, while Sasuke, on the other hand, stood and dusted off his gym clothes and, with all the poise he always managed to obtain, he rubbed his mouth with the back of his fist, all the while a mildly disgusted look on his face.

Sadly, he was going to be taking more than just mental and emotional scars away from this little endeavor. He also had a small cut on the inside of his lower lip where one of his teeth dug into the sensitive flesh when the incident occurred.

Meanwhile, Kiba was practically rolling on the floor laughing as he clutched his stomach and guffawed openly at the two other boys.

"Shut up, will ya?" Naruto demanded.

"I'm sorry... I just never thought you liked taking it up the ass, Naruto." Kiba managed to choke out as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Naruto clenched his fists and turned to Sasuke. If there was one thing he wouldn't put up with, it was being made fun of. "This is all your fault, you bastard."

Naruto threw a punch and landed the raven right in the face, causing him to stumble back a few steps.

Now Sasuke was pissed. Public humiliation he could handle, but he never backed down from a fight, especially not with that idiotic blond.

He tackled the moron and began punching him repeatedly.

The two of them rolled around on the floor fighting for a good ten minutes, Kiba laughing all the while, thinking about how they looked even more gay now then they did before.

Eventually, their gym teacher, Asuma, came back in the room from talking in the hallway with the school's foreign language teacher, Kurenai.

When Asuma saw the fight, he broke it up and sent both badly bruised boys down to the principle's office.

When the two boys reached Tsunade's office, they found Iruka and Kakashi waiting for them.

Needless to say, Iruka was not pleased, and neither was Tsunade.

Kakashi just sat on the file cabinet in the corner reading his usual orange book.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Tsunade asked. "This is the third time in the last two weeks you've been in my office because you've gotten into a fight. Don't either one of you know when it's time to give up?"

"Obviously not." Naruto mumbled, only to be greeted with a smack to the back of the head administered by Iruka and a glare from his blond principle.

"I'm being serious, Naruto. Any other school would have kicked both of you out by now. If I didn't now you so personally and if Sasuke wasn't such an outstanding student you'd both be searching for different schools." Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temple. These two idiots always gave her an unwanted headache. She could really use a drink. "Listen, I can't keep this up forever. It's too much trouble for me and the other teachers. You guys are going to have to learn how to get along. Now, Iruka here has been kind enough to counsel you two in his and Naruto's home. I want you guys to take this seriously. Even though he's our school counselor this is way above and beyond his job requirements. As Naruto's guardian, he is taking this on as his responsibilities to alleviate pain from the teacher's lives and from both of your families' lives as well. So I expect you to respect him and do as he says. It's either this or you two will get suspended again, but this time you'll have to do community service for the school while on the suspension, and I'm sure all your friends would love to see you in a janitor's outfit mopping the lunch room floor in the middle of the day."

Naruto shuddered at the thought.

As strange as it seemed, he'd rather spend some quality time with the bastard then face the public humiliation of cleaning the floor for his friends.

He could just picture Kiba laughing and throwing food on the floor and yelling "You missed a spot!"

So here they were. Face to face in Naruto's house. Having an argument.

Except Naruto couldn't think of a rebuttal.

At a loss for words, he said the only thing that came to mind: "Well, it's not like you didn't enjoy it. Everyone at school knows you're a big fag."

Anger flashed through Sasuke's eyes upon hearing the word.

"I may be a fag, but I can still get a hell of a lot more girls than you any day."

This was also true. Everyone knew that Sasuke was the best-looking and most sought after guy at school. Even if he was gay, it sure didn't stop him from being sexy.

Naruto's temper raged, like it always did when he was provoked. He had nothing to say. So he punched Sasuke square in the face.

The blond was never good with words anyways, he preferred letting his fists do the talking.

Sasuke stumbled back and the back of his knee hit the corner of the coffee table that was sitting in the middle of the room, causing him to fall on top of it and hit his head on the wood of the small table.

The raven groaned and, for a brief moment, Naruto felt genuine fear. Sure, he hated the bastard, but that didn't mean he wanted to kill him.

"Oh shit! Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto stood over him, stuttering worriedly.

Sasuke stared up at Naruto for a second before delivering a left hook to the idiotic blond's face.

Naruto moved back and clutched the side of his bruised face.

Sasuke stood and straightened out his clothes to their formal glory, but soon found it was all for not when Naruto attacked him again.

The battle raged on.

Kicking.

Punching.

Scratching.

Biting.

They even stooped so low as to pulling each others hair.

It was a battle for the ages, that was soon brought to an abrupt halt when Naruto slammed Sasuke's back against the wall, hitting his shoulder on the corner of it.

Sasuke let out a groan of pain.

"Sorry, princess, did I hurt you?" Naruto asked in a low taunting voice in between pants for air. Both of them were out of breath from the fight.

"Don't call me princess, you moron." Sasuke struggled underneath Naruto's grip on his wrists.

Sasuke looked at him with disdain when he realized he wouldn't be able to break free so easily. His next move would obviously be a kick to the other boy's crotch, or something of that nature, but the moronic blond was pressed up so close to him he could barely move.

It felt like Naruto was putting all his weight against him, and that just wasn't acceptable.

"Can you get off of me know, dumb ass?" They were still glaring at each other, but Naruto didn't reply.

"Goddammit, Naruto! Let me go" Sasuke struggled uselessly as Naruto just stared at him.

Now, both boys' breathing had returned to normal and they were at a deadlock. Sasuke couldn't move and Naruto wouldn't move, and honestly, being so vulnerable scared the hell out of Sasuke, not that he would ever show it.

He was just so used to being in control that he didn't know what to do in a situation like this.

He looked off to the side where his book lay, not wanting to look the other in the face. It was all just so... awkward, and that was one feeling the cool and calm Sasuke was not used to.

"Damn you..." Sasuke heard Naruto whisper which caused him to turn his head back in the dumber teen's direction, only to have his lips crushed against the blond's in a forceful kiss.

Sasuke's eyes went so wide with shock that he felt like they were going to pop out of his head.

When Naruto made a move to cup his hand around the raven's cheek Sasuke saw it as the perfect opportunity for escape and used his free hand to punch the blond in the side, causing him to clutch his stomach and stumble backwards. Naruto looked up at Sasuke in shock only to be greeted by a punch in the jaw.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke demanded angrily.

Naruto looked anywhere but at him.

Now Sasuke was fed up. He was not going to stay in this house for a minute longer. He was not going to stick around just so the blond buffoon could play his little games and have himself some fun at Sasuke's expense. No. That was definitely not happening.

He walked passed the other teen who was still sitting on the floor where he fell and gathered up his homework that he was working on and his book and stuffed it all into his bag. He secured the bag loop onto his shoulder and headed for the front door.

He was in the middle of turning the door knob when the Naruto decided to speak. "Wait."

"What do you want?" Sasuke turned around, an impatient and irritated look on his face.

Naruto looked away again. For some reason his hands were a lot more interesting than the teen standing in his doorway. "You know you can't leave." He mumbled in a low voice. "If Iruka comes back and sees that your not here it'll just get worse for the both of us."

Sadly, the blond was right, and Sasuke knew it, but there was no way he was going to give in that quickly.

"And what, per say, would make me want to stick around. You aren't exactly the most gracious host." Now Sasuke was being smug. He felt he had the right to be. Who curses at someone and then tries to rape their face with their mouth? Really stupid people, that's who.

Needless to say, Naruto was not pleased with Sasuke's attitude. It wasn't his fault he kissed Sasuke! It was obviously an accident! Just like the first time!

The blond stood and walked over to the other boy, who stood his ground even after what had just happened. "Look, I hate you too. Now just shut up and get over it. Because there's no way we're getting out of here unless we learn to get along, at least for the time being."

Sasuke stepped closer to the blond, trying to give off an air of superiority. "When they told us to learn to get along, I don't think that they meant kissing. Dumb ass."

"It's your fault!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What exactly did I do? Infect you with my gayness? Oh please. Even if I could do that you'd be my last choice. Why settle for you when I can have Ewon McGregor or James Marsden? Nice try though." Sasuke retorted wittily.

Naruto wasn't all sure that the suggestion was impossible.

There was something about Sasuke that made the blond want to be close to him. Whether it be through fighting or... something else.

It was like an overwhelming urge to want to touch him. See him. Be close to him.

His face was enchanting and his smell was intoxicating.

It felt like the raven was a damn drug or something!

Maybe infecting people with homosexuality wasn't possible, but Sasuke certainly had cast a spell on poor Naruto

"James Marsden obviously already is gay... didn't you see him wearing those tights in 'Enchanted'? He looked like a fucking fairy or something."

Sasuke just glared at him. "I'm leaving. I don't know what your problem is, but I'm not sticking around to find out."

He turned toward the door, but Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Let me go." Sasuke said in his normal, cool voice.

"Just let me explai-"

"No" Sasuke cut him off. "I couldn't care less about any explanation you have to offer, and I also don't give a rat's ass about how much trouble either of us get in. I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Nothing? Oh, Naruto was prepared to test that theory.

"Damn it, Sasuke!" Now Naruto had his hands on both Sasuke's shoulders and was looking him right in the eyes. "I don't care if we get in trouble either. I care about something a hell of a lot more important than what Iruka or Tsunade think." Naruto eased up and loosened his grip on the raven's shoulders when he knew he had gained the others boy's attention. The blond hung his head. What the hell was he doing?

Naruto sighed and continued. "I haven't been able to get you out of my head since that day, and I don't fucking know why."

"Disdain. Anger. Revenge." Sasuke offered. "There are plenty of possibilities."

"No. It's not like that. When I lie in my bed at night it's all I think about. Thoughts of you are devouring my mind. Thoughts of... things. Things that I shouldn't be thinking of about dudes, especially not you. I'm addicted to you and it's scaring the hell out of me."

Sasuke was furious.

"Shut up. What the hell kind of joke are you trying to pull? It's not funny!" Sasuke struggled with his hands pressed against Naruto's chest, trying to push him away.

"I'm not joking, damn it!" Naruto tightened his grip again, afraid that the raven would escape and that he would never have the chance to say what he needed to. "I'm trying to say that I like you. I want you. I fucking need you." Naruto looked at Sasuke with pleading blue eyes.

Sasuke was stunned by this proclamation. Even though he probably shouldn't have been. Naruto was never the one to have enough common sense to keep his thoughts to himself.

After a few moments of unsettling silence Naruto released both Sasuke's shoulders. "I'm sorry. You can leave now if you want." The blond felt like his heart had just plummeted into the bottom of his stomach, and that was a feeling he never wanted to experience.

The look on Naruto's face made Sasuke's heart clench. He wasn't entirely sure if he loved the moron, but he liked him a hell of a lot more than he liked anyone else he knew.

Well, whatever the case may be, Sasuke had made up his mind.

"Tch. Idiot."

And he brought his hand up around the back of the blond's head and pulled him into a kiss.

When Naruto's brain finally registered what had just happened he eagerly devoured the other boy's mouth, pulling his body closer into an embrace.

Both boys were wrapped into a passionate dancing of tongues as hands roamed and explored the bodies in front of them.

It only came to a halt when Naruto took a chance and reached his hands under Sasuke's shirt.

Naruto pulled away from the kiss and looked Sasuke in the eyes.

With a nod and a wordless exchanged the useless garment was removed and the kissing resumed. Naruto's hands roamed over Sasuke's bare chest, memorizing every dip and curve, silently admiring each muscle as the blond caressed the warm skin.

The raven was pressed against the wall while Naruto rolled and grinded his hips into Sasuke's. Causing both of their lengths to harden with arousal.

Sasuke and Naruto let out small moans as their erections rubbed against each other.

Articles of clothing were shed in the passionate dance of lust and desire they were both so madly involved in.

Before they knew it, they were both down to their boxers and Sasuke had his legs wrapped around the blond as the stumbled over to the dining room table.

Naruto leaned down and pressed the raven against the table while using his arm to brush Iruka's unwanted stack of school papers onto the floor to clear room for what was about to occur. All the while his mouth glued to Sasuke's.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked in a husky and low voice that almost drove Sasuke wild.

The raven pulled him in for another kiss. A silent consent.

Naruto pulled away and sucked on Sasuke's neck, while his hands made quick work of the raven's boxer shorts.

Naruto was just about to free himself when Sasuke spoke up. "Wait. We need lube."

There was just one problem. Naruto didn't have any lube. He'd never even done anything like this before. That was when an idea struck him.

"Iruka's room. Be right back." Naruto hurried away into the closest room, which Sasuke knew was Iruka's.

Naruto was shuffling and searching through drawers, but he couldn't find it anywhere. "Where is it, damn it!"

Without the blond's body heat around, Sasuke was growing unpleasantly cold. He could barely stand the pain and desire of his weeping erection.

He moved his hands down to palm at the hardened length.

"Found it!" Naruto called from inside the room and came rushing out with a medium sized bottle of personal lubricant.

Naruto was greeted with the extremely arousing sight of Sasuke gritting his teeth and stroking his erection lewdly. The blond felt his member twitch and ache to be free of it's confines.

Naruto moved back over toward the table where Sasuke lie waiting so impatiently. And pulled his boxers down to his knees, freeing his erection.

He quickly squirted lube on his hands and coated his fingers with the sticky substance.

He grabbed Sasuke's legs and positioned him for penetration.

The blond started by circling the ring of muscles, causing Sasuke to jolt and shiver with excitement. He then pushed the first finger in. He circled the finger inside the hole, making sure that all the walls were well lubricated while he pushed the finger in and out. A second finger was added and he began so loosen up the tight hole by moving his fingers in a scissoring motion, thrusting them in and out while he did so.

He inserted a third finger and explored the warm cavern, pushing his fingers in further and rubbing his finger pads against his lover's walls until he got a reaction. Sasuke let out a moan and thrust his hips into the air.

Naruto took the hint and hit that spot again while Sasuke tried to push himself down on the invading fingers.

Sasuke was panting and writhing and Naruto couldn't stand it any longer. He squeezed some more lube into his hand and coated his aching member. He thrust into his hand a few times, but then forced himself to pull away and position himself at Sasuke's entrance.

"You ready?" The blond panted out.

"Just fuck me already, damn it!" Sasuke called out and Naruto chuckled and obeyed.

Naruto threw his head back and groaned in pleasure as he began to press himself into the tight, wet cavern slowly to give Sasuke time to adjust. He panted as he tried to keep his hips from thrusting into Sasuke too quickly.

Once Naruto was completely filling the raven he waited for Sasuke's consent to move.

Sasuke pushed his hips down on the intrusion trying to take more in, and Naruto took that as the okay and pulled his erection out completely and thrust back in quickly causing both of them to groan.

Naruto thrust in and out while changing the angle of his thrusts, trying to find the little bundle of nerves that would drive the raven crazy.

Sasuke moaned and palmed at his erection as Naruto thrust in and out of him. Until one thrust sent electricity up his spine and he moaned loudly, arching his back so that Naruto could get deeper inside of him.

Naruto kept that angle and hit Sasuke in that spot over and over again.

Sasuke moaned and groaned in pleasure. Each thrust sent tingles through his whole body and he was overwhelmed with the unbearable heat of arousal.

Naruto began to thrust faster and wrapped his hand firmly around Sasuke's erection to pump it in time with his thrusts.

The combined feelings were too much for Sasuke to handle. He couldn't decide between thrusting into Naruto's hand or back against the blond's invading member.

It was pulling him over the edge with each thrust as Naruto moved faster and gripped him harder.

Finally, he gave into pleasure and reached orgasm, his walls tightening around Naruto's erection and pulling him over the edge as well.

The groaned as they came. Naruto inside of Sasuke, and Sasuke onto the ceiling and table.

After they rode out the waves of pleasure, Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke for a moment, trying to catch his breath as he stood by the table where Sasuke lay, spent.

* * *

Half an hour later, Iruka and Kakashi stood outside the front door of the house.

"I'm really glad you decided to stay for dinner tonight, Kakashi." Iruka said cheerily. Their team had won the game and now he was glad to finally be home. Even though he was a little bit earlier than he said he would be. "I think Sasuke could really use it. You're a lot closer to him than I am, so maybe you can convince him to... open up to Naruto in some way." (1)

Kakashi smiled reassuringly over the book he was reading. "No problem Iruka. You know me. Always ready to help out."

Actually, that couldn't be further from the truth. Normally Kakashi only cared about himself and reading his porn books. The only reason he volunteered to do this was because he liked Iruka and was hoping this could help him get in the counselor's pants.

"I never thought you the type, actually, Kakashi." Iruka looked embarrassed. "I'm glad I was wrong about you though." He smiled his usual, heart-warming grin that tied Karachi's stomach in knots.

The white-haired teacher cleared his throat. "Well, let's head in, shall we?" He snapped the book shut.

"We shall." Iruka looked at the porn book Kakashi was carrying with him. It looked different from before. "Oh, Kakashi. Is that the same book you were reading in Tsunade's office a few days ago?"

"No. I finished that one." Kakashi explained. "This is the next one in the series. It's green, the last one was orange."

"Oh. I see." Iruka was confused. "I saw Sasuke reading an orange book that he seemed to be extremely interested in, today. Would that happen to have been yours?"

"Yes. I let him borrow it yesterday in homeroom. He seemed really interested in reading the series."

"Oh." Iruka smiled. "I'm glad to see he's finally taken an interest in something."

Kakashi snickered. He seriously doubted that Iruka would approve of Sasuke's sudden interest in these books if he knew of the mature content they contained.

Iruka unlocked the front door and both of them stepped inside.

"Naruto! Sasuke! I'm home! I brought Ka-"

Iruka was cut off when he was greeted with the sight of a messy house, broken valuables, and two badly ruffled boys with cuts and bruises and wrinkled, messy clothes standing in the living room, Sasuke on top of the table with a cloth looking like he was trying to clean something off the ceiling and Naruto bent over picking up all of Iruka's important documents off of the dining room floor. Both teen's hair was a mess and they looked like they had just been hit by a bus.

"-kashi." Iruka finished his sentence with a mere whisper.

Naruto looked up, shocked when he heard Iruka's voice and dropped all the documents on the floor again.

He saw Iruka's stunned and angry look and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh. You're home early."

Sasuke hopped down off of the table with his usual calm expression and nodded to an extremely amused Kakashi, who nodded back.

"What did you guys do? You broke my grandmother's lamp and you mixed up all my papers for school! Those are important college applications and scholarship forms that my seniors are depending on me to get mailed out and taken care of! Do you have any idea how long it took to write all those recommendations?"

Iruka crossed over into the other room and picked up all the papers off the floor.

"Look at you." He grabbed Naruto's face by his chin and examined him and then Sasuke. "You look like you both just escaped from prison. What did I tell you two about fighting? You guys are in big trouble now. I can't believe I seriously thought my method was working. This fight was probably the worst you two have had yet. Clean up this mess then go get yourselves cleaned up for dinner. I'll be in my office trying to get these documents back in order again. I'll be up in a few minutes to make dinner. I expect this all to be taken care of by then. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." Naruto mumbled.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed

Iruka crossed back over to the side of the room with Kakashi in it.

"I'm so sorry, Kakashi. I don't know what to do with these two. I hope you understand and I hope you haven't changed your mind about staying for dinner."

"It's perfectly alright." Kakashi assured the distraught man by putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know how children can be."

Iruka smiled. "I'm so glad. Just go ahead and have a seat and I'll be right up."

And with that, Iruka was walking towards his office opposite where the others stood. All the way mumbling something like "I don't know why I even bother."

Kakashi looked back at the two boys who were trying to straighten out the house from the mess they made.

Kakashi grinned at Naruto. "Your zipper is down."

Naruto blushed and pulled up the zipper and fastened the button above it on his jeans. "Must have been some 'fight.'" Kakashi winked at him.

"Well, you know..." Naruto looked away and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Fights can get pretty out of hand sometimes."

"Mhm." Kakashi gave him a skeptical look. "You should probably pick up the bottle of lube under the table before Iruka figures out exactly what kind of fight you two were having."

An embarrassed Naruto rushed to pick up the lube and return it to Iruka's drawer before he came back and saw it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Kakashi chuckled.

At least the two terrible teens weren't fighting anymore.

Maybe letting Sasuke borrow his porn books was a good idea after all.

* * *

**(1) Yup. Sasuke really opened up... his legs... *Duh-dun-chh***

**Thanks for reading. It was my first attempt at lemon, I hope you liked it. (: Feedback/criticism is welcome. The more critical the better. (:**


End file.
